Battle of Crown Guard Tower
Background A few weeks after the sacking of the capital city, Marcus Ravenshield of the Silver Hand took it upon himself and his knights to escort refugees from Tirisfal to Tyr's Hand and Light's Hope Chapel. The party was a few days ahead of a large force of Undead that were closing in the gap fast; realizing the refugees would not make it without a miracle Marcus ordered his men to hold up in the once crumbling ruins of Crown Guard Tower, a small portion of his men remained with the party while the majority stayed with their Commander. The Battle was the last stand of Marcus Ravenshield and his host of knights who fought against a daunting force of Undead Scourge led by a vicious Lich. The battle took two days in total. The Preparations: Marcus made his knights set up four tiers of defense against the undead to halt their expansion. Tier 1: Set up further up the road, the defenders built a short wall of holy water dipped spikes to halt the undead as fifty more knights, led by Marcus himself, set up the second barrier at the house. The force was twenty-five melee knights, and twenty five armored knights using crossbows with explosive tips. Tier 2: The second tier was set up at the house; a group of fifty knights under the command of Marcus Ravenshield and Captain Allan Markwood, led them. They held the line with a series of barricades as a pair of knights set up a Light bomb in the house behind them to obliterate the undead horde. Tier 3: Tier three was more of a trap than an actual defensive tier. Tripwires that set off small bombs were set up at the base of the ramp behind the retreating knights. Tier 4: The fourth and final tier was set up on the ramp's midway point. Trade carts, wooden planks and anything in between were set up as a makeshift barrier to hold back the Scourge. Marcus once again led the force as scores of his men battered down the reanimated corpses of their comrades. The First Day The first day spelt horror for Dilan and his men. In the first five hours of battle, the first defense tier fell, but that was suspected. The remaining thirty from the first teir grouped up with the fifty under the command of Marcus and Captain Allan Markwood. The group set up a series of three barricades that were meant to simply halt the storm of undead for as long as possible. Marcus planned for the second tier to be the staging point of a prototype Light-bomb, a mechanism that explodes with the power of the Holy Light. The group fell back to the third tier after the undead quickly overwhelmed the barriers. The bomb ultimately failed and Marcus was forced to pull back, but amidst the chaos, Captain Allan Markwood was killed by an undead and struck a heavy blow to the moral of the Lordaeronean knights. After four more hours of heavy fighting, only twenty men, including Marcus, retreated from the house and towards the third tier. The Second Day (wip) Category:Events Category:House of Ravenshield Category:Undead Scourge Category:Battles